Fate, Why art thou a heartless bitch?
by NeverCameUpFromTheRabbitHole
Summary: The incident down at Vale docks has an unfortunate lasting effect on both Roman and Ruby. Deciding enough is enough, he decides to take his revenge with unexpected results... (Rated M - sex, violence, a messed up ship, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ cannot exaggerate this enough but yeah i don't own RWBY, it rightfully belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth)
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster teeth. This is a general warning: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS SHIP DO NOT READ IT BECAUSE I AM SICK OF HAVING ABUSE HURLED MY WAY BECAUSE I HAPPEN TO LIKE THIS SHIP AND CHOOSE TO WRITE ABOUT IT. Ok so rant over, this is M rated, its gonna have sex, violence, swearing and other bad stuff but hey its a work in progress so it might not be that bad so... On with the story:**

**Prologue:**

_Roman groaned at the tightness around himself. He felt his body become jelly for a second, faltering his thrusts for only a second. His pattern and rhythm of thrusting went back to normal. He could feel the air nip at his skin, meaning he was naked. The sweat, he felt, rolled down his skin while making it glisten. His hair messy and drenched with sweat making it cling to his neck and face, covering some of his sight. The slight body underneath him withered in protest when he pulled back, stopping to tease. With a smug smirk, he shoved himself in the girl again. The moans and pants filled the air, the smell of sex heavy. He glanced down to see Red under him…then his eyes rolled back as he felt himself cum._

Roman's bright green eyes shot open at the sound of an alarm clock ringing. What a dream…what a wet dream. He hadn't had one of those in…well…since he was a teenager! What could cause him to lose control like that? And damn it! What was the ringing sound? He groaned and looked around. It was pure blackness except for the bright red numbers on his digital clock. It said it was three A.M! Looking around his bed, feeling a sudden surge of loneliness since it was cold, he found his cell phone. "Yes, what is it?" Despite sleepiness darkening his voice, making him mumble, his accent was thick.

The other person hesitated. "Uhh…sir? The men have retrieved the rest of the dust shipment and will be returning to base shortly" "Fine, I'll be down to meet you mutts shortly" He hung up, sat up, groaned. His head was hurting but that was no surprise considering the alcohol he had last night at Junior's club, in a redundant attempt to drink his wet dreams out, but he was comfortable despite the fact he hadn't changed out of his suit. Roman Torchwick sank back down on the bunk with a sigh, it had been 2 weeks since his chance encounter with Red down at Vale Docks and apparently it had a lasting effect on him. He would understand the one-off wet dream but the same one, every night for two weeks?! HELL NO. With a sigh, he stood up, made himself look presentable, grabbed his melodic cudgel and made his way to the main hall of the warehouse. As he made his way to the main hanger, he started thinking of ways of getting back at Red.

When he got down there, he grabbed the first white fang member he could see, an unlucky Faunus with brown cat ears, "You!" he barked. The agent cowered slightly, Roman had gained a reputation for having a harsh temper and occasionally took it out on any white fang member close to hand. "Me sir?" he whimpered "yes you idiot, I want you to find everything you can on the kids from the port. Kitty, the monkey boy, the android girl, and, especially, Red. I want their family, friends, school, everything! Got it?" "I-I don't know how…" The Faunus stuttered. Roman growled. He was sick of dealing with the White Fang. "Then get me someone who can!" and with that the Faunus run off with a tiny squeak. Watching the Faunus go, Roman gripped his walking cane tightly and narrowed his green eyes. Yes, he would find Red. And she would regret ever meeting him.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Team RWBY sat on the grounds at Beacon, enjoying the sunshine. They had finished their morning classes and were outside taking in the lovely weather before their afternoon classes started. Ruby yawned. "Ruby, how many times have I told you to not stay up till the early hours of the morning studying?" Weiss snapped. Ruby rubbed her eyes "I haven't Weiss, really I haven't. I've just had trouble sleeping since the fight down at the Docks." She murmured. Yang sighed and sat up "don't be so hard on her Weiss, she' had enough to deal with, what with the Vytal festival and all…" It was Weiss's turn to sigh "I'm sorry Ruby I'm just worried, as both our team leader and as our friend" Yang nodded in agreement, a Cheshire cat grin dominating her face. Blake looked up from her book "you know you really shouldn't get hung up on that Torchwick guy, the police will find him and if they don't then I will" Ruby smiled at that, she knew the quiet Faunus girl was aching for a rematch with Torchwick.

The four girls heard footsteps their way and looked up to see team JNPR coming their way. "Hey guys" said Nora, bounced down happily to sit next to Ruby. The others quickly followed suite. "What's up?" asked Jaune "Nothing, don't worry about it" Ruby said quickly, all traces of sleep gone from her eyes. "Hey did you guys complete that report gave us on the terrain of Forever Fall Professor Peach gave us?" Pyrrha asked "No, it's not due till next week though, right?" Yang said, suddenly looking worried. "It is but I want a head start" Pyrrha smiled "wait, we had a report?" Jaune said, almost mirroring Yang's worried expression "Yes, You…" Weiss was the sound a breaking glass. "What was that" Ruby asked "I don't know but we should find out" Ren said and with that the 8 teens ran to the source of the noise.

When they arrived, Ozpin and Goodwitch were already there. "Sir what happened?" Weiss asked, Glynda turned to face the group, "someone has broken into the school" "why?" Ruby said, looking at Ozpin with concern in her silver eyes. He sighed before turning to face them "We don't know as of yet but they appeared to have taken the video files from the emerald forest initiation and have copied some student files as well" He kept his steady gaze on Ruby "whose" her tone was quiet but worried and she felt her head spinning "After some quick investigating we found that both yours and Miss Belladonna's has been tampered with". That did it, the dizziness took over and the last thing she saw was Professor Ozpin running towards her before being swallowed by total darkness.

**Please pop a review but no flames/abuse please i can only laugh it off so many times before it gets stupid :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

"Sir?" a white fang agent came towards Roman with 4 files in hand "have some information on the four kids down in the dock" Roman smiled and took them off his hands "excellent" the agent bowed his head and continued with what he was doing. Roman placed the files on the desk before taking the first one off the pile: the android girl, other than her name (Penny) and a photo of her, there was nothing else. He growled lowly and stuck Penny's picture to the board. Next up: Monkey boy's.

_Name: Sun Wukong_

_Race: Faunus (Mammal)_

_Age: 18_

_C.o.O (country of origin): Atlas_

_Team: Unknown _

_Weapon: Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang (Gun-chakus) _

He smiled and pinned his picture next to Penny's. The next file was Kitty's.

_Name: Blake Belladonna_

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 17_

_Faunus (Former Member of the White Fang)_

_Relatives: Unknown_

_Weapon of Choice: Gambol Shroud_

_Semblance: Shadow Clones_

_Occupation: Student at Beacon_

So she was being trained to be a huntress. That was interesting_._

_Partner: Yang Xiao Long _

That name sounded familiar

_Team: RWBY_

Roman took her photo and looked at it. She was very pretty, He thought, despite being a Faunus. There was a CD in the file, presumably from that stupid initiation Ozpin had everyone go through. There were more pictures, but there was one last file to look at first. The one that he had been aching to get his hands on.

As he opened it, he was greeted with the adorably happy face of Red.

_Name: Ruby Rose_

So that was her name. Ruby. Ruby Rose. He hadn't been that far off in calling her 'Red' then.

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 15_

Not as much a kid as he had expected, but still fairly young. But only five years younger than himself.

_Relatives: Yang Xiao Long (sister)_

Again with that name.

_Weapon: Crescent Rose_

_Semblance: Speed_

The next parts made Roman almost chock on his cigar.

_Occupation: Student at Beacon (Youngest admitted)_

_Partner: Weiss Schnee_

_Team: Leader of Team RWBY_

Sure enough, there was a picture with Ruby, a pale girl he assumed was The Schnee Heiress, Blake, and a Blonde he guessed was Yang Xiao Long. Red was a team leader? At Beacon?! Who made the hell these decisions?! He looked at all the photos that were in her file. Red was laughing with her teammates, sleeping in class and talking to a blonde boy. For some reason, he didn't like her talking to him. Now that he thought of it, Junior had sent Roman a photo of the girl who had wrecked the club. Yang Xiao Long looked an awful lot like her. So in one group, there was the girl Junior would pay thousands to have, the Schnee Heiress, Ruby, and Blake.

He set the photos aside to watch the video of their initiation. He didn't want to admit it, but she was good. Her team worked well together and she came up with a very good plan to kill the Nevermore. He smiled darkly. She was good, but she wasn't as good as him. He pinned her photo up and breathed a long string of smoke at it. "See you real soon, Ruby… "


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

**(AN: Special mention goes out to ****_RomanRubyShipper_****, who has gone on to become my Beta reader due to being totally awesome and just as mad as I am when it comes to shipping at this level x)**

Ozpin had his arms around Ruby just as her legs gave way. Yang was next to him in an instant, worry evident in her face. "Is she ok?" she asked. "She hasn't had much sleep lately, has she?" Ozpin enquired, looking at the dark circles around the unconscious girl's eyes. Yang shook her head "then sleep deprivation, constant stress and what she has just learned may have taken its toll on her" Ozpin stated in a matter-of-factly voice "she just needs some rest. JNPR, you are dismissed for now. Professor Goodwitch, Miss Schnee and Miss Belladonna, would you please wait in my office for my return. Miss Xiao-Long, could you please accompany me back to your dormitory"

With that, he scooped up Ruby bridal style and took her out of the room, Yang following at his heels. JNPR left a few seconds later, leaving Weiss and Blake alone Glynda, "Professor, there's something you're not telling us, isn't there?" Blake said suddenly her well-homed senses sensing something was wrong. Glynda sighed, took off her glasses and cleaned the off with a small cloth. "Yes but I think it's best if you hear it from Professor Ozpin"

Meanwhile, Yang and Ozpin took Ruby back to RWBY's dorm room. "Are you sure she's just had trouble sleeping, nothing else?" Ozpin asked Yang. She looked pouted a second in thought then she said "Well she's been more jumpy than usual, especially after the incident at the docks" she paused a second "You think Torchwick might be after her?" That caused him to stop. He took a deep breath and let it out "yes I do, which means that the rest of RWBY may be in danger too" and he carried on walking. "Wait what?" Yang was confused, Roman had a personal vendetta against Ruby but herself, Weiss and Blake were in danger too? "Junior Xiong has put a price on your head for destroying his club and, you may not have known this, he's a close ally to Torchwick" "Oops" Yang scratched head her sheepishly "Weiss and Blake are targets of the white fang, Weiss because she is heiress to the Schnee dust company and Blake for leaving the white fang, she is now seen as a traitor by them- Yes Yang, Blake did explain her situation to me before the start of the year" and with that they carried on walking.

Finally they arrived at RWBY's dorm room, Ozpin pausing to admire the haphazard bunk beds which dominated the room. Yang motioned to the top bunk on the left, which Ozpin laid the girl in his arms on the bed and brushed some hair off her face. "Sir why did you help Ruby? I mean me or Blake or even Weiss could have easily…" Ozpin stopped Yang mid-sentence with a wave of his hand "When your Uncle Qrow found out that the both of you got into beacon, he extracted the promise that I would make sure no harm come to either of you, and he made me swear on your mother's grave" Yang shifted uncomfortably at the mention of her mother but nodded. Ozpin smiled, turned to check on Ruby, who was still sleeping, and walked out the room, followed closely by Yang.

Professor Ozpin's office was a large circular room, panelled in a dark brown wood with a window taking up one side of the room, overlooking the campus. The floor was an emerald green with a gear emblem weaved into it in a lighter shade. A mahogany desk stood in front of the window with an overstuffed green armchair behind it. Two similar chairs took pride of place on the other side and were currently being occupied by Blake and Weiss, Glynda was perched on the desk in front of them, tapping away at her scroll. A minute passed before Ozpin returned with Yang, she went to stand by her teammates while Ozpin sat down behind his desk. "Girls, I don't wish to alarm you but I do believe you are all in danger" all the girls groaned and he said louder "and if JNPR would care to join us" and under a second later, JNPR fell through the door. "I'm assigning you four to guard these three and Mr Wukong, who I believed has just arrived" A rather sheepish looking Sun appeared from round the corner. "Hey Sun" Yang spoke up, he waved sheepishly and joined the others in the room "Sir what about Ruby?" Asked Jaune, obviously worried for his friend "Because Ruby is being specially targeted, I personally will watch her. You all don't have to watch your charges 24/7 because I know you are all able to handle yourselves but I want you to keep an eye out at the Combatant's ball that is happening next week to celebrate the Vytal tournament, which you are all competing in" Ozpin said, the group nodded "good, you are all dismissed".

The teens walked down the hallway, Jaune spoke up, "so, we need to assign who's gonna be watching who, Weiss and Pyrrha? "That sounds grand" Pyrrha smiled, Weiss gave a slight nod, smiling. "Ren and Blake?" A slight nod from both "Yang and Nora?" yang looked at Nora "That's ok" and Nora gave a little whoop "So that means I'm left with Sun?" "That's fine by me Jauney boy" Said Faunus smiled, giving him a thump on the back, which almost knock him over. "So what are we up against?" Ren asked "Yes we need to know how to defeat this Torchwick fellow so he doesn't take our friends." "We can take him!" Nora exclaimed, jumping around "He won't have a chance!"

"What about while we're sleeping?" Weiss said. "What do we do then when he has us off guard?" "We can set up watches." Ren said. "That way if Torchwick does come in the middle of the night, the person on watch can set off an alarm. Then he'll be outnumbered." "We outnumbered him before." Blake said, anger evident in her voice. "But he still almost killed Sun and me. If it wasn't for Penny then…" "Blake's right; Torchwick is better than any of us, especially if he has the white fang on his side. But if we work together, then he'll lose." Yang said "Yeah!" the rest of the gang cheered and with that they went off and began preparations for the ball next week, blissfully unaware that were being watched...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5:

Roman sat there studying his map of Vytal, particularly at Beacon, thinking about ways of getting to Red. "Good evening, Roman" Roman spun round quickly only to be faced with the beautiful but deadly Cinder Fall "Good evening, Cinder. No Mercury or Cleo tonight?" Cinder shook her head. "They're otherwise occupied, and I see you managed to actually capture more dust, I'm almost impressed" Roman replied with a short nod "So what's with the surveillance at beacon?" Roman froze "err…" "Roman I don't really care how you spend your free time, just as long as it doesn't interrupt our plans" Cinder cut across "I'm just happy to know you're not gay"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?!"

"Well, you wear mascara so…"

"It's an intimidation technique!"

"Pretty camp one"

"Ok, enough. This discussion is over. Take care now. Bye bye"

Cinder laughed "Roman, remember don't let your stalking get in the way of the master plan"

"What was that?" Roman asked

"Just carry on with what you were doing"

"Yes ma'am" Roman gave a mock salute and Cinder left the room. Roman breathed huge sigh of relief. He turned to his board again, his eyes lingering on the picture of Ruby. He was just about to reach out the gently stroke the picture, when a white-fang agent walked in with a laptop under his arm, Roman quickly gathered himself. "Sir, we have gained intelligence from the spy-cams at Beacon" "Good, let me see" He was eager to see what his little Red was up to. He watched the footage of Ruby and her team relaxing on the grass, felt internal worry as he watched she collapsed into Ozpin's arms, resisting every urge to growl, hid his smile as he watched her choose a dress for the Combatant's Ball for the Vytal Festival, with her sister, Kitty and the Schnee girl. His mind was made up

"What is your plan sir?" the white fang member asked, Roman hit the pause button, making the video stop on a screen shot of Ruby.

"Her"

"Sir?"

"Ruby Rose: She appears to have a close relationship with that moron Ozpin, if we capture her then we may be able to avoid any intervention from all those hunters and Huntresses in training when it comes to Cinder's big plan"

"So, she's a bargaining chip of sorts, sir?"

"Exactly, maybe you animals aren't as dumb as you look"

The Agent said nothing, so Roman continued

"When's this Combatant's ball you mentioned?"

"2 days sir, shall I dispatch some agents to capture the girl?"

"No, I think this is a mission I shall complete myself" Roman smiled to himself as the agent nodded and left the room, oh yes he would definitely not miss this mission.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6:

It was finally the night of the Combatant's ball, RWBY (plus Sun) had decided to go in a group, while JNPR decided to go in their respective couples, Jaune and Pyrrha and Ren and Nora respectively, while still protecting RWBY and Sun. They all looked stunning, even the boys.

Jaune wore a dark blue suit, white shirt and black bow tie under his armour, Crocea Mors strapped proudly to his waist, Pyrrha on his arm wore a vivid scarlet Grecian style halter neck dress, which swept the floor, a gold belt bound under her bust, crossing on her stomach before settling on her hips, her gold symbol securing it, her bronze armour, usual accessories and boots and Miló and Akoúo̱ on her back completed the look.

Ren wore a traditional Asian style suit coat, covered in black and silver embroidery with his emblem on the back and black trousers, storm flower stowed safely up his sleeves. Nora was in a simple sleeves dusty rose dress with a slit up the middle, revealing her sheer white tights and pink sneakers, she wore her armour with Magnhild strapped firmly to her back in its hammer form.

Sun had been dressed in a black formal tuxedo, white dress shirt and black dress shoes (lent to him by Ozpin) and looked rather uncomfortable, comforted only by the fact that he had Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang hidden on his person. Weiss, used to these sort of occasions, wore a blue and silver dress, with small diamond bits on the full skirt, looking like ice when she span **(AN: Think Katniss Everdeen's interview dress in the books but ice instead of fire)** and wore silver heels and jewellery, her white hair swept up into a bun. Myrtenaster displayed at her waist.

Yang was wearing a backless halter neck dress made of gold lame with a very low neckline that clung to every curve she had, with a slit up the side up to her hip. She wore gold heels to match and Ember Celica was around her wrists, glinting proudly in the light. Blake wore a dress which started off a vivid purple at the bottom then darkened to deep black at the top. Sleeveless but she wore a waistcoat over the top, both the dress and waistcoat edged with black lace, her black boots visible under the ankle length skirt and Gambol Shroud secured on her back, the ribbon trialling behind her dramatically. Ruby trailed behind slightly feeling shy and out of place, in her dark red knee length dress overlaid in black lace, the full skirt mimicking her usual style. She didn't wear her red cloak (at Weiss's insistence) but instead wore a little black bolero that covered her arms. She wore her belt with the rose emblem 'scatter' and had Crescent Rose clipped to it. She wore her usual sheer black tights and red lined boots and strangely they complimented it.

Peter Port was at the door, announcing teams as they entered the ballroom and wearing a more elaborate version of his usual suit. "Announcing, Teams RWBY and JNPR" he boomed across the room, the attendees clapping politely as the eight teens made their way down the steps into the crowd. They passed Velvet, looking amazing in a brown dress and gold armour, and her team. They sat around a circular table next to the dance floor, admiring the other teams. Pyrrha pulled Jaune up to dance, Sun did a similar thing to Blake while Ren and Nora sat with Weiss, who had turned down several dances with boys, Yang ,who had been doing something similar to Weiss, and Ruby, who sat there looking slightly depressed.

She felt a presence behind her and swivelled round to see Ozpin sitting down next to her. "Having a good evening?" he asked with a tone of neutral interest. "Yes, Headmaster" Ruby smiled weakly. Ozpin smiled back, "Care to dance?" She felt her face flush red, "Umm…" Nora and Yang let out a sly wolf whistle "yeah, sure, why not?" Ruby took Ozpin's hand and let herself be lead to the dance floor, where they almost immediately went into a waltz "Wait" Ruby said quickly "I can't dance" Ozpin smiled slyly and lifted Ruby up so she was standing on his feet and started to dance. "Sir, I don't mean to butt in, but why the sudden interest in me?" Ozpin sighed "Ruby, you have a dangerous criminal mastermind after you. You honestly think I'm going to let you run around unprotected?" Ruby's face became puzzled "But sir, no offence, but why wold you care?" Ozpin's slightly smile vanished as they spun to a stop in the middle of the dancing mass of young adults. "I promised your mother, I would never let you get hurt"

Ruby froze and looked straight into Ozpin's hazel eyes "Sir, how did you…" Ozpin's smile returned "It doesn't matter. Think of it as a story that you will be told at a later date" and with that they continued to dance. Once their dance had finished, the rest of Ruby's evening mainly consisted of being stalked by Ozpin. Either he was stood right next to her or he was watching her from afar, even during his welcoming speech, she could feel his eyes on her. So Ozpin had become her stalker? She knew that there was a possibility of Torchwick coming after her (and Blake and possibly Sun) but why the headmaster took it upon himself to watch her every move was beyond her. She looked at Yang, "If Ozpin asks where I am tell him I'm in the bathroom" she said. Yang smirked and nodded, Ruby smiled back and made her way over to an open door out of the ballroom.

Meanwhile in the Emerald Forest, a dark grey bullhead landed in a deserted clearing. Once on the ground, Roman Torchwick exited the vehicle, the pilot and the bullhead's only other passengers, three white fang recruits. "You stay here, if I'm gone for an hour, come to Beacon all guns blazing"

"Yes, sir" the three men saluted. Roman nodded and continued on his trek towards Beacon, luckily they hadn't landed far from the campus. He remembered Beacon from his time here, when Rey Pastoria was Headmaster. Life had been simpler back then. He shrugged off those thoughts as he heard music and followed it to a balcony about a floor up, getting down from there will be a breeze, but getting up however would be a different story. He reached to his pocket and pulled out a small grappling hook. Roman threw it up towards the balcony and pulled making sure the hook was secure, before starting to climb. It took mere minutes to get up, Roman landed silently on the marble floor and froze. Ruby Rose was there. Alone. And she looked beautiful, the moonlight made her pale skin paler, giving her the appearance of a porcelain doll. The dress hugging her body and the traces of make-up she wore, exaggerated the porcelain doll look. Roman kept to the shadows, out of the girl's sight, waiting to strike.

Ruby was alone on the balcony, leaning almost lazily on the marble railing, taking in the fresh air after escaping the claustrophobic protection of Ozpin. It was a nice evening, warm with a full moon, a sky full of stars and a cool breeze. She knew that Ozpin would be worried that she'd gone but she'd go inside in a minute. For the first time in a week, she was alone, she'd let her guard down… and she loved it. She took a deep breath savouring the sheer serenity of it before standing up straight and froze, feeling a presence behind her. "Hello Red" an all too familiar voice breathed into her ear. A hand clamped around her mouth before she had time to scream and an arm snaked its way around her body before dragging her into the shadows. Ruby struggled but Roman was stronger than he looked "sh-sh-sh-shh, Ruby calm down" he crooned into her ear. Roman unclipped Crescent rose from Ruby's belt and dropped it on the floor. "We're gonna go now Ruby but first I've got one little thing I need to do"

Without warning, Roman threw her into the wall, knocking all the air from her lungs. Before she could recover, Roman had a pad pressed against her face and the sickening smell of chloroform filled her head. She attempted to turn her head away but the chemical smell quickly overcame her senses, through the haze she could make out Roman's crooning "that's it, good girl, nice deep breaths" she continued to struggle for a few more seconds till she couldn't stand it anymore, she gave in. before being swallowed by the dark, she lifted her head up and stared into Roman's triumphant green eyes "sweet dreams, Red" he sighed before Ruby fell into the black.

Roman let Ruby slump forward into his arms before gathering her up bridal style, letting her head rest on his collar bone. He reached up and gently brushed some hair off her face, gently brushing his gloved fingers over her cheek. He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulled out an envelope and let it drop on top of Crescent Rose. He looked down at his precious cargo, fired Melodic Cudgel into the air and disappeared over the balcony.

Ozpin heard a gunshot and paused. After years of studying with him, he could pick out the distinctive gunshot of Roman's cane anywhere, which could only mean…. "Ruby" he whispered. He ran towards the door and out onto the balcony. "RUBY!" he shouted scanning the balcony for a glimpse of red, any stray red rose petals, anything. Ozpin felt panic rising as he took a step forward…. And stepped on Crescent Rose. It had a letter on it. Confused, Ozpin stooped to pick the abandoned weapon and letter up. The scrawl was a rough yet legible. And very familiar. Ozpin opened the envelope and started to read:

_Ozpin,_

_Long time, no see old friend. Yes, we have Ruby and don't worry she's safe for now. If you ever want to see her alive again, then you must guarantee that anyone from Beacon will not intervene with this next plan Cinder has hidden up her sleeve. _

_Meet me on the roof of the admin building down at Vale Docks at 3am in 3 days, I won't say come alone but if might be better for Ruby if you didn't bring any back up._

_Till then,_

_Roman Torchwick _

Ozpin tensed, then allowed his fist to crumple the paper into nothing more than a useless ball. He'd get her back, even if he died in the process, Ruby Rose will walk safe and free, away from villains like Roman Torchwick. If that dirty son of a bitch even harms Ruby, he'd be begging for hell by the time Ozpin had done with him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7:**

Awareness came back to Ruby bit by bit. She awoke with a dreadful headache. She felt like she lay on a bed, it was firm, slightly lumpy and she could hear the springs in it when she moved. With a groan, she opened her eyes and scanned the room. It wasn't hers…so what had happened last night? As she sat up and made sure no cameras were near, she cursed silently. She could vaguely remember the Combatant's Ball. She remembered more strongly the fact that Ozpin was her over-protective, self-appointed body guard for the evening. She remembered Torchwick ambushing her before she fell unconscious. "Roman…" She whispered softly, feeling something tug at her heart. Shaking her head, she inhaled shakily to try and gain control of herself.

Ruby Rose was not the type of girl who got scared and cried easily. Despite her innocence and naivety, she was fierce, fiery and strong. The last thing she would do is get worked up over the fact that she was kidnapped by an infamous gentleman thief and criminal mastermind without anyone realizing it yet. Slowly she stood up and waited for the room to stop spinning. The back of her head ached. After a few seconds the room slowly came to a standstill. Carefully she opened the door… only to have her way blocked by Roman Torchwick himself.

Ruby yelped and jumped back, causing Torchwick to give a small laugh. She took a second to study him as he entered the room and felt like she couldn't breathe. His hair was, still a burnt orange, was messier than usual. His green eyes were brighter and alert; his smirk was smug and arrogant. His usual jacket, bowler hat and cane were missing though, leaving him in his black shirt and trousers. Overall, he looked… sort of beautiful. "Ah just as I thought, Ms Rose… only 3 hours here and you already want to leave. Still the annoying little pest." Roman spoke smoothly as if he spoke to an old friend, walking over to the desk. She followed him with her eyes. Either way, she stood her ground.

"And I see you're still a sneaky snake of a man, Torchwick." She growled softly, watching the movement of the cane wary. He stayed a good two yards from her but she had to be careful, had to be sure he couldn't harm her. He wouldn't advance to capture her because, of course, she couldn't escape; she was lost and didn't know where the exit was. Both of them knew it. So the only reason he'd move forward would be to attack, she reasoned.

His smile and the sparkle in his eyes faltered only for a second. "My men and I are meeting Ozpin in 3 days. Would you like to join me?" The way he said it made it sound as though he was asking her out on a date instead of her hostage negotiation. "You want me to go with you?" She asked carefully, echoing his last words. Her gaze shifted from his cane to the map of Vytal behind his desk only for a moment, Roman failed to notice. "Aren't you worried I'll try to run?" He chuckled softly, giving her shivers. "No because you'll remain with me as we watch. You'll be tied up if needed as well." Ruby stared at him now. It was a stare full of determination and hatred. This would probably be her only chance to get out of this strange building and try to escape. So she'll play the little innocent and obey them for a little bit but as soon as Ozpin came into view, she thought, she'd run.


	8. Chapter 7

"WHAT!" Yang slammed her fists on Ozpin's desk. The rest of the staff and the rest of team RWBY had been informed of Ruby's kidnapping and we're now in Ozpin's office discussing what would be the best course of action to take. Yang, being Ruby's sister was not taking the news well

"Yang, please calm down…" Ozpin murmured before the furious girl cut him off

"CALM DOWN?! CALM DOWN?! MY SISTER HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY SOME CREEPY PSYCHOPATH AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN?! I SHOULD PUT YOU THROUGH THE FUCKING WINDOW, YOU IDIOT! YOU SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED HER! Tears were streaming down her cheeks despite the anger she felt and the fact that she was on fire.

Blake put her hand on her partner's shoulder "Yang, there was nothing you could've done…"

"I should have stayed with her" Yang sobbed

"Yang, we will get Ruby back, Blake, please take her outside" Blake nodded and took her hysterical partner outside. "Torchwick doesn't want Beacon's intervention in his next heist, obviously Ruby has been captured for two reasons, one: he wants to get revenge after what happened down at Vale docks and two: Torchwick thinks he might hit a nerve if Ruby is being held"

Weiss looked at him "does it?" she asked curiously. Ozpin sighed "Yes, it does"

Port decided to speak up "The fact remains that something has to be done" Oobleck nodded and added "this is a very delicate situation, especially seeing as there's a student in danger" Glynda turned "Professor Ozpin, what would be the course of action you suggest we take?"

Ozpin steepled his fingers, "We meet them" "what?!" the other three teachers spoke out at once, Weiss just stood quietly shocked. "There's a likely chance that Torchwick may take Ruby with him, I think we should take a chance and attempt to take her back then"

Glynda's usual facade of indifference dropped slightly "Ozpin, are sure that is a wise decision?" Ozpin gave a short nod "I gave my promises Glynda, and I intend to keep them"

Glynda nodded, still looking slightly worried, "Professor Goodwitch, I want you, Port and Oobleck to Accompany me to this meeting in two days" the three teachers nodded "Miss Schnee, I want your team to come as a back-up, ok?" Weiss gave a curt nod "Ok, then all we have to do now is wait"

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to update and sorry its so short, the next few chapters are longer and are in the process if being finished and edited, they will be up as soon as they're done, edited and proof read by my beta reader :)**


	9. Chapter 8

Meanwhile down at the meeting point, Ozpin, the other 3 beacon staff and WBY were there waiting for the criminals to arrive. The three hunters and huntress waited out on the open roof while the young huntresses stayed hidden within the shadows, weapons armed and ready. For once, Ozpin had his cane ready in its sword form, Glynda had her crop ready, Port still wore his Blunder axe on his waist but kept his hand on it, ready for a surprize attack and Oobleck had his Coffee mug compact rapid fire micro grenade launcher already armed and ready in his hands. It was safe to say all four teachers were most definitely ready for a fight.

"Ozpin, what if something goes wrong…" Glynda said suddenly her usually cold, professional mask falling slightly. Ozpin cut her off, "Nothing will go wrong Glynda, I promise you..." Ozpin himself was cut off by the arrival of a Bullhead. It landed lightly on the roof and the door slid open to reveal Roman Torchwick, a group of armed white fang members and a tied-up but unharmed Ruby. Ozpin kept his face neutral but breathed an internal sigh of relief. Roman hopped of the bullhead, "So" he said "you decided to bring back up after all". Ozpin just glared back and Roman gave a sigh "you always were a man of few words, well at least the boys won't be bored" the white fang men all had their weapons ready.

"We did not come here looking for a fight" Peter Port boomed "We came here to get our student back" All eyes looked to him, then back at Roman, who smiled and said "Fair words, old man" Ozpin withdrew an envelope from a pocket inside his jacket and handed it to Roman, who took with a satisfied smirk. "This contains written confirmation that no representative from Beacon, Student or Staff, will intervene with you plans". Roman looked at it before sliding it into his pocket, he turned to walk away when Ozpin spoke up "You have what you wanted, now return Ruby to us". Roman turned, looked Ozpin dead in the eye and smiled "Actually, I might keep her for a bit longer".

Before Ozpin could register those words, a savage scream tore the tension between the two parties. Yang ran at the white fang members, Ember Celica and her semblence fully blazing and to be honest those white fang members didn't stand a chance. The teachers, Blake and Weiss saw this as a sign to attack. Ozpin ran towards Roman, who was dragging Ruby away from the chaos, and raised his cane to strike. Roman quickly deflected it and knocked Ozpin back, his arm still wrapped around Ruby's waist. A cycle of attacks and deflects was exchanged between the two men, with Ruby (still being held against Roman) attempting to protect herself from the brawl. Roman turned his cane quickly and fired at the ground beneath Ozpin's feet, sending him flying backwards.

Roman dropped Ruby ran at Ozpin and swung his cane against the back of Ozpin's head, knocking him out. Roman grabbed the back of the unconscious man's collar and threw him to an awaiting white fang member. He picked Ruby up and both villains ran towards the Bullhead, the rest of the skirmish's participants distracted by one another. The rest of the white fang men who weren't unconscious quickly retreated back to the bullhead as it flew off. Glynda let out a sigh of relief, she hated fighting, and looked around for Ozpin. "Professor Ozpin?" she looked around, worried and unable to see her superior. "Professor Ozpin?" she said again slightly louder. She looked around and saw nothing but Ozpin's cane laying on the ground abandoned. Glynda stared at it, a hole in her stomach, while listening to Yang's heartbroken sobs and the calming whispers of her team mates.

On the bullhead, Roman looked down with glee at his newest captive, who lay on the floor unconscious and tied up, next to Ruby, who was now attempting to scream profanities through the gag she'd had forced into her mouth. He looked into Ruby's angry silver eyes and felt his heart grow heavy, he pulled a chemical-soaked pad out of his pocket and pressed it against the lower half of Ruby's face, causing her to drift off quickly. Roman pulled the gag out of Ruby's mouth and sat there watching her. He hoped what he would do to Ozpin wouldn't affect or involve her but boy he really wanted to have fun with ol' Ozpin before he either released or killed him. He hadn't quite made his mind up.

AN: A couple of days ago, a reviewer of this story by the name of metimesfree sent me a request and that request was to put a message into this story on her behalf and being the type of person i am, i happily complied:

To all you idiots out there who'd don't have the mental capacity to leave some constructive criticism,

For crying out loud, don't pop a gasket because some guy/girl is into a pairing that you aren't. If you don't like it DON'T F*** READ IT! At least be courteous enough to leave a helpful review, or none at all. When you were kids (and some of us still are) you were told by your parents to "always be yourself, no matter what". Well I would like to share some advice my father told me at a very young age, and has continued to tell me to this day." Be yourself, no matter what. Unless you are a total f*** a***. Then be someone likable". When you flame someone, you're being a total f*** a***. Even if that's your honest opinion, keep it in that tiny-a** mind of yours. If you feel insulted by this, then PM me. I will be more than happy to tell it to you in a more direct manner.

-sincerely,  
Metimesthree

Hope this makes ya happy hun, a very powerful message indeed. I'm sorry i haven't been updating as much and this chapter isn't that long but the next few chapters are done, longer and should be up over the next few days. Don't forget to leave a review :)


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: i sorry but there may be triggering stuff in this chapter so please be careful if you read on:**

Ozpin grunted as the whip slashed his back again, he felt blood trickle down his back. Roman smirked at him "I'm surprised you're not enjoying yourself, Ozpin". Ozpin was chained to a pipe on the ceiling, his shirt and jacket were removed while he was unconscious and lay in a pile near the door. "Why don't you imagine it's Summer doing this", Roman swung the whip again, catching him harder than before, Ozpin grunted louder but refused to scream. "Come on Ozpin, just one little scream?" Roman's tone was overly sweet and very patronising, Ozpin kept staring at the ground, and Roman sighed "well if you insist". He knocked on the wall on the right, a few seconds later a henchman walked in pushing a very scared looking Ruby. She had her hands tied behind her back and a piece of black tape across her mouth.

Ozpin's eyes widened and he struggled against his shackles, causing Roman to smirk. "Don't you dare Roman" he growled. The henchman brought Ruby to Roman and swiftly left, leaving her completely at Roman's mercy. If he had any. Very slowly, almost like a taunt he took his gloves off with his teeth not taking his eyes off Ruby, who stood like a rabbit before a wolf. He took hold of her throat, gently, and pulled her towards him, "Look at him" he breathed into her ear. Ruby did and Ozpin stopped his struggling for a brief minute, to stare into one another's eyes, hers filled with fear, His filled with a deep anger and an even deeper fear. Roman pulled away and eased her, slowly and gently, to the floor.

He pulled the tape off over her mouth and kissed her deeply, causing a small moan to escape her throat. Roman moved his mouth lower, kissing, sucking and licking her throat, one hand gripped Ruby's hair, while the other trailed up her leg. Ruby tensed when he felt his fingers at her entrance, Roman pulled her towards him again, "If you let me do this, I'll unchain Ozpin and won't touch him for the rest of his time here. Refuse and I'll make sure that whatever goes in there will cause you the worst pain imaginable". Each word stung him and what he was about to do would haunt him but he wanted to torture Ozpin. Ruby, knowing what Roman meant, relaxed, almost zoning-out, as Roman pulled down her underwear with one hand and slid two fingers into her. Ozpin heard her breathing pick up, her whimpers turn into moans, which got louder every time Roman pumped his hand. Ozpin was struggling frantically and screaming at Roman to stop, bruising and bloodying his wrists in the process. Roman was still attacking Ruby's throat when he felt her tighten around him, he smiled into her neck as she came, letting out a loud groan.

Roman withdrew his hand and, very slowly and very deliberately, licked his fingers clean. Once finished, he stood up and went over to Ozpin, who slumped defeated in his shackles, and grabbed his hair, forcing him to look Roman in the eye. "Feel loved Ozpin, she gave me her first kiss and her first orgasm just to have you unchained" Ozpin forced his sights on Ruby ,who still laid there on the floor facing away from the two men, tied up, curled in on herself and shaking like a leaf. Roman turned to follow Ozpin's glance and felt his heart snap. He took a key from his pocket and unlocked Ozpin's shackles, letting him drop to the floor. He then went to Ruby, untied her wrists and picked her up, her arms immediately locking around his neck, Roman took her out of there locking the door behind him.

When they came back to his room, Roman put Ruby down on the bed and she lay there in a feigned state of shock. Roman left the room the get her some water, Ruby sat up and her breathing evened out. She reached down and picked up melodic cudgel and laid back down, facing away from the door, as Roman came back in with a paper cup. He noticed Ruby had moved, put the cup down on the desk and moved towards her "Ruby…" he was cut off by a slash of pain on the side of his head, he fell to the floor stunned. He saw Ruby drop his cane, her hand dipping into his pocket, pulling out a key and running out the door and, before he could get, locking it.

Ruby ran down the corridor, her semblance rendering her almost invisible. She found the room Ozpin was kept in and went in. "Headmaster, can you stand?" Ozpin nodded while Ruby went and got his shirt and jacket. Ozpin let his aura flair up, healing himself and giving him more energy. He pulled his shirt and jacket on and left the room quickly, Ruby following close behind. They heard shouting and the sound of a door being broken down, so they broke into a run, Ozpin leading the way to an exit, "this way" he whispered as he opened the door to a stairwell, they ran up the stairs and opened the access door to the roof. Only to be apprehended by a bullhead, several members of the white fang and Roman. "Give it up you two" Roman yelled "you can't escape"

Ruby looked at Ozpin, her eyes sad, then without warning or hesitation, she ran at Roman and knocked him down, distracting both the white fang and Roman and screamed "OZPIN RUN!" Before anyone could react and with a second's hesitation, Ozpin did just that, vanishing over the edge of the roof before the white fang members could grab him. Using her semblance, Ruby pushed herself off Roman and started to run, she got to the top of the stairwell when her foot snagged the hem of the dress, causing her to trip and tumble down the stairs. She lay there at the bottom of the stairwell, dazed, confused but miraculously unharmed. She just started to sit up, when she felt a hand grip her upper arm tightly, which started to drag her up to a standing position, only to have her legs give out. Ruby turned and her eyes followed up to the person to whom the hand belonged to. She soon found herself looking to the livid face of Roman Torchwick.

**AN: I am so sorry this chapter may have been a little dark and i apologize immensely for it. but i did do a warning right at the start. either way i am still very sorry. **


	11. Chapter 10

"Clever girl, but foolish all the same." He sneered while dragged her to his room, not caring about if the dress ripped. The elegant piece of fabric was destroyed in a matter of moments. The rough concrete floors were freezing to her bare legs and feet. In fact, as she struggled to stand and keep up with Roman, her feet caught the ends of the dress. A loud rip echoed, which was ignored as they zipped down the hall, which meant the dress was now shorter than it was…

When they turned corners, the dress (which had been turned into only two or three inches above the knee) snagged around the side hip area. He yanked her along, not glancing back to see if she was alright. His grip on her was like cobra-like vice, so when he walked, half the dress on the side came off. Wincing, while trying in vain to cover her exposed flesh with her free arm, she yelped when she was thrown into a room. Not only did she roll, getting grazes and scrapes on her exposed knees and palms, but she slammed into the bed. Groaning, she lay there, stunned in pain for the moment.

Before she could come out of her daze, Roman grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. She bounced but, thankfully, did not fall off. No…instead, she slammed into the wall it was leaning against. Wincing, she bit her lip with determination not to cry out. Her head slammed into the wall as well, leaning a small dent. "Stop it!" She shouted suddenly, fearing the man was lost in rage to comply. Her body was shaking as though he had just shaken the snot out of her…and yet, he had barely touched her. "Stop it?" He mocked her poorly, "Stop it? Why should I do as you say, you ignorant little bitch?! You haven't listened to me since you've gotten here!" "I didn't want to even come here!" She regretted saying this, knowing she should just let him rant. Interrupting an insane man was never a good idea.

Instead, he shouted in her face, "Life isn't fair; you don't always get what you want! I had to learn that the hard way!" He stood up straight and kept ranting, kept shouting, "Did my plans ever work?! No, especially if you or Ozpin got involved! But they will soon, even if I have to kill the both of you! Maybe I should, that way I can kill two birds with one stone! "But why should I listen to what you say? Would you have stopped in your tracks if I told you to stop running? No!" He gripped her throat, their faces inches away and yet he kept screaming as though they were across the room, "I should recapture and kill your precious Ozpin for that stunt and make you watch! Give me one good reason, one damn bloody good reason why I shouldn't slice his throat and make you stare as he dies! Give me one fucking good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!" The vein in his neck was popping out, his voice so loud that she thought she'd go deaf. If she was in a less serious situation, she would have swooned that he said 'fuck'. But now was not the right time. "Tell me why I should break every little bone in your body! You're been nothing but a nuisance; you've brought this upon yourself after thwarting my plans! Give me a reason why I shouldn't rip your limbs from you and…" He hesitated suddenly, his green eyes still burning with fiery anger.

At first, Ruby wasn't sure why he had stopped. She could barely breathe what with him being in her face and with the fear seizing her. It was only when she inhaled did she hear a sobbing gasp. Who did that? It took only moments to realize it was her who gave the sob. She was crying from fear and injury caused by the gentleman thief before her. The physical pain she felt was numb compared to the mental anguish she possessed. To hear him scream all this- and in her face too! Never would she think the gentleman thief Roman threatening her, describing how she or Ozpin might die. She just wanted to curl up and cry until she fell asleep.

A hand reached up and wiped her tears away. When had those tears sneaked by? She hadn't even felt them! However, she felt the hesitant hand and jerked by as if slapped. Realizing she hadn't inhaled since the first time, she coughed and tried to inhale again, slowly, calmly. Instead, she gave a louder sob. By this time, she was freely crying- and very aware of it. It looked like Roman's anger had just broken away, like a mask ripped in half. He got on the bed; slowly so he wouldn't scare her. He acted as though she were a wild injured animal. Her sobs rippled through her body, making her shake almost violently. Carefully, he placed his hand on her shoulder and watched her cry. Slightly unsure of what to say or do, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and just held her loosely.

Roughly an hour passed before Ruby calmed down. All the frustration of not being able to escape, of…well, everything! All of it was released, leaving her somewhat in a zombie trance. But there was a small glimmer of hope, she had sacrificed herself for her headmaster, who she knew had got away. But that left a small niggling question in the back of her head: would he save her? Would anyone save her? "Ruby?" Roman whispered. She looked up, hesitant. "I-If you want to kill me w-why don't you just do it? I hate waiting" Roman took several steps back, as if he'd taken a blow to the chest and stared into her dead silver eyes. Ruby reached down, took hold of melodic cudgel and put the end Roman wasn't holding against her forehead. "Please, that's what you want isn't it?" Roman stood up and backed away "No" He whispered "It was once but now I don't… Please Ruby I…" "What Roman?" "I love you" He breathed before sprinting out the door before he could see the stunned girl's reaction.

Roman ran away as fast as he could, he had to get away from that room, away from that girl. He sprinted past people of the white fang, who gave him weird looks, he didn't care. All he cared about was getting away. He ran out of the warehouse, into the dark, rainy night running past darkened shops and living spaces till he came to an all too familiar club. Roman, now a wet, sorry looking mess, walked through the automatic doors and was greeted by waves of laughter, talking and overly bassy music. Junior was at his usual spot at the bar, flanked by Melanie and Miltia, looking lovely as ever. Henchmen were dotted everywhere just drinking and socialising, turning to look at Roman as he made his way to the bar to stand next to their boss.

"Hey Torchwick"

"Xiong"

"Girl trouble?"

"How did you…."

"Cinder"

"Ahh"

Junior turned to his friend, "can I interest you in a drink?"

"What's the biggest one you have?"

"Gary, 2 boilermakers"

The bartender gave a nod and set to work making the men their drinks "So, what's the problem with you and your girl?"

"One: she's not my girl, two: I told her that I loved her and ran away before I got her reply"

"Wow, you really know how to handle girls"

"Sod off"

Gary gave the men their drinks and went off to deal with other orders, Junior took the two shot glasses, poured them into the huge steins and pushed one towards Roman, before taking a gulp out of his beer-whiskey drink. "So to being pissed?"

Roman sighed "To being pissed"

Junior and Roman ended up drinking half the bar that night with Roman drunkenly lamenting to an equally drunk Junior about love and unluckily for Ruby, she would have to learn that Roman was an extremely temperamental drunk the hard way.


	12. Chapter 11

Ruby backed away from Roman, fright dominant in her silver eyes. "Come here, you little bitch" he slurred, stumbling blindly through the door towards her. "Roman? Please you're drunk…" she could smell the alcohol on him. "I said come here" his voice came out a slurred growl, as he grabbed her hair and shoved her up against the wall. He started kissing her roughly, Ruby could taste the harsh alcohol on his tongue as Roman's own tongue swept over her mouth. He was drunkenly pawing at her clothing, the dress tearing under his grip, leaving her in her underwear. Ruby turned her head, escaping the kiss "Roman, please stop" she whimpered "you're hurting me".

Roman didn't respond, he gripped her arm and threw her on the bed. He slid his grey scarf from his neck and used it to tie her hands to the metal bed frame. Ruby winced as the woolen object was tightened around her wrists. She watched Roman take the rest of his clothing off, then climb over her. If it were any other time, Ruby would have swooned and blushed big time but looking at the situation she thought it may not be the best time. Ruby let her eyes travel down his body, he was well-built and lean but strong all the same. Despite her fear and his being a viscous drunk, he was beautiful.

Roman reached into a draw in the bedside table, not taking his eyes off the frightened young woman beneath him, and pulled out a switch blade. He heard Ruby whimper in fear as he trailed the blade down her abdomen making her shiver, he brought it up to her bra and sawed through it in a matter of seconds, the straps were a similar story. Roman pulled the ruined bra away to reveal Ruby's pale, developing breasts, pausing briefly to admire them before pulling her back in for another kiss, as deep and bruising as the last one. He ran his hands over Ruby's back, down towards her hips, he grabbed them and pulled them down to his. Ruby let out a moan, as she felt something hard, rubbing that area between her legs. That brief moment of pleasure though was shattered, as she felt Roman's hands starting to shimmy her panties off.

Ruby struggled, bucking her hips wildly in an attempt to get Roman to stop. "Roman?" she whimpered, Roman continued, well attempted to continue, to pull the clothing off but Ruby's struggling and his drunken state made it harder. Ruby took a deep breath and screamed "ROMAN STOP PLEASE!" He stopped and looked at her. Seconds later, Ruby saw tears in Roman's eyes and he started to sob into her hair, "Why?" Ruby was confused and slightly scared. "Why won't you love me?" Roman sobbed "I'm sorry I hurt you, I only do it because I don't know how to show love to another person" Ruby felt her heart break "I love you Ruby, I love you so much it hurts but I just keep hurting you, I'm nothing but a monster" His eyes started drooping "A monster" he quietly slurred, before collapsing next to Ruby in an alcohol-induced sleep, an arm draped protectively across her. Ruby was unsure of what to do next, so she wriggled free of scarf, shifted forward and kissed Romans cheek, "You're not a monster, Roman, you're just a really misunderstood individual", and settled down next to Roman and fell asleep.

_"ROMAN" Roman ran down the black, endless corridor. "ROMAN" He heard Ruby scream again, louder though. Roman kept running, his legs aching and his lungs burning. He finally came to a black door, he heard sobbing and whimpering behind it. Ruby. He barged through the door and the sight that met him was an unpleasant one. Ruby lay there panting and writhing, her body, covered in blood and sweat, was covered by larger, stronger body. Roman heard bones crack whenever this person thrust back into Ruby, causing her to moan in pain. He saw the figure's hands snake up her body, around her throat. Snapping it. The person start to laugh and turned his head to look at him. Ice filled Roman's blood when he saw his own demonic copy laughing at him._

"Ruby" he whispered, waking up with a start. Immediately after a pounding headache hit him and he groaned in pain. Images of last night came flooding back: the escape, telling Ruby he loved her, the drinks and… His attempted rape of Ruby. Shaking those images away, Roman looked next to him and saw Ruby lying there still asleep, he moved her arm and sat up. Only to realize he was still naked. He got up and started to get changed, having just pulled his trousers on when Ruby stirred and opened her eyes. "Morning" she yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Roman looked over, quickly realised his mistake and looked away again. He coughed awkwardly, "Err Ruby?" "Yes" "You're…Um…naked" Ruby looked down before blushing and pulling the sheet back-up, causing Roman to chuckle. "I'll get you something to wear" he smiled, "thank you" Ruby murmured, still blushing slightly. "God you're cute when you're like that" he thought as he smiled and left the room.


	13. Chapter 12

_**AN: TO MY READER/FOLLOWER, THERE IS A STORY THAT RIVALS EVEN MINE IN TERMS OF PURE RUBY/ROMAN AWESOMENESS… "HEARTLESS IN RED" BY Edge S.G. Maverick IS A NEW STORY THAT IS IN NEED OF FANS AND FOLLOWERS, I MYSELF READ AND FOLLOW THE STORY AND IT IS VERY GOOD DESPITE BEING IN ITS EARLY STAGES, PLEASE GIVE THIS FELLOW RUBY/ROMAN SHIPPER A LEG UP **_**_J_****_ AND HERE'S A LINK: _****_ s/10474576/1/Heartless-in-Red. _****_ Thank you for your support and reviews, cookies to all and on with the show._**

Cinder Fall strode down the hallway, she was happy that Beacon was no longer a problem but she still felt that they should give her something more from them. And a bit of torturous fun with Miss Rose would assure that. Sending some video files would sure drive Ozpin over the edge. She started towards Roman's room where the girl was being kept and ,to be honest, she felt obliged to tell Roman of her Intentions seeing as he was her keeper. Cinder smirked at the thought, she knew Roman had feeling for Ruby and they would be his downfall. She arrived at Roman's room and knocked the door before entering. She saw Ruby asleep on the bed, dressed in a black dress, one of her which she hardly wore and had "donated", with Roman sat beside her, stroking her hair. "Hello Roman" "Morning Cinder" "Roman, we need to talk"

Roman sighed, stood up and followed Cinder outside. "I want to torture her some more" Roman brow furrowed in confusion "Why? Beacon is no longer gonna be a problem…" "No but we need to show Ozpin that nobody tries us" "No" "What?" "I said no, Cinder" Cinder chuckled "Ok Roman, your little rose will go unharmed…" Roman relaxed slightly until Cinder spoke up again "Unless you can persuade me". Roman tensed, Cinder's tone was sultry and seductive, her golden eyes were half-lidded and her lips were curled into a smirk. He knew what she wanted. She took a step forward and kissed his neck, let her hands roam around Roman's torso and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. "Well" Cinder murmured, her voice full of lust "I'm waiting"

Ruby woke up from her nap, slightly worried over Roman's disappearance. It was strange. After his confession from last night, she found herself missing him. She looked down and saw herself in a black dress, she must have fallen back asleep when Roman left and he must have dressed her while she was sleeping. She felt slightly embarrassed that he'd seen her naked but it didn't really matter after what happened last night. Ruby felt the urge to find Roman, so she slipped off of the bed and made her way to the closed door and tried the handle. She was surprized to find it open, and start on her search for Roman. She hadn't travelled far when she heard moaning "urgh, harder Roman".

Curious and slightly worried, Ruby followed the sound until she came to a rather scorched looking door, obviously making this Cinder's room. "Harder, Harder, spilt me in half Roman, oh my god" she heard the lust filled cries of cinder within, and a small niggling feeling in the back of her head told Ruby that Roman was in there. But the rest of her head told her to open the door and what she saw when she opened the door, both shocked and angered her. Cinder, buck naked, bent over the table, Roman (also naked) thrusting into her from behind. What. The. Fuck! Roman heard Ruby gasp and looked up quickly at her. "Ruby..." He breathed, he was surprised obviously, but he also looked slightly ashamed, heartbroken even. What Ruby didn't know was he actually was.

"S-Sorry." Ruby stuttered, quickly backing out of the room and rushing back to Roman's room. She slammed the door and began hyperventilating. God she had been so stupid, she let Roman FUCKING Torchwick take advantage of her naivety, her innocence and she hated herself for it. She was a complete dolt for actually believing that a villain like Torchwick would love her. She felt tears rolled down her cheeks as she cried at her own stupidity. Roman never loved her, he didn't want her, and he would always be a villain. Through her tears, Ruby saw a small glint of silver on the bedside table. The penknife from last night. Ruby stopped crying. If she could escape physically then she would just have to escape another way.

Adam Taurus was walking down the corridor near Torchwick's room when he smelt blood, an unmistakable salt and rust smell. Sensing a bad aura, He opened the door. To find Ruby Rose lying in a pool of her own blood. Quickly, Adam went over to her. While not known her personally, he was surprised when he learned that she was friends with Blake, his beloved Blake. "MEDIC!" he roared, his tone panicked and at the top of his lungs. He quickly check her over and found deep gashes on her wrists, he looked around and saw a blood-stained penknife on the flood beside her. He pulled a sheet of the bed and tore it into strips, he took two and bound them tightly, and making sure the girl didn't lose more blood. He felt for a pulse, he found one but it was weak.

Adam quickly performed CPR on the unconscious girl, furiously pumping her chest to get her heart going, and checked again. The pulse was stronger now. Let out a huge sigh of relief, Adam collapsed back on his haunches as two white fang medics came running through the door, Adam quickly explained what had happened and one of the medic nodded before turning to his companion, "We're going to need an IV, pronto" the companion nodded and ran out the room again. The remaining medic turned to Adam, "Help me get her on the bed". Adam took hold of Ruby's calves, while the medic had her shoulders and laid her down, gently, on the bed as the other medic came in with an IV and medical kit. He set up the IV while his superior, cleaned and re-bandaged her wounds. Once that was done, the IV was inserted into the crook of Ruby's elbow. "That was a lucky break, Taurus. Any later and she would've died" one of the medics commented as he cleaned the floor, Adam didn't say anything. "Do you mind staying with her?" the other medic asked, her tone gentle. Adam nodded, pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down.

Ruby came around a couple of seconds later, her aura kicking in at last. "Where am I?" she tried to sit up but Adam stopped her, gently "and who are you?" "You are still at the warehouse where you were before and I'm Adam and I saved you". Ruby tried to feel angry at her savior but she could, she felt too numb "Why did you save me?" "Because you're one of Blake's closest friends" "You knew Blake when she was with you guys?" "Well yeah she was my partner but to be honest I was a real douche and well, we saw things differently" Ruby sighed, "Thank you for saving me, Adam" Adam's only reply was a small smile, but he tensed sensing a presence in the door way. Adam jumped up, taking a defensive crouch in front of Ruby. And met the shocked green eyes of Roman Torchwick.

_~A few minutes before~_

Roman watched Ruby leave the room, as he rode out his orgasm in Cinder. "Don't worry" Cinder said, her voice husky from the sex, "She's safe for now" Both villains got dressed "She looked heartbroken, care to explain?" she said. "I love her Cinder and no amount of mind bowing sex will ever change that" Cinder giggled "Ah well, it was still a good fuck all the same". Roman's shattered heart was heavy "Give her time Roman, she's upset", Roman was about to say something when he and Cinder heard a roared "MEDIC!" Roman tensed "Ruby..." he breathed, Cinder looked at him "Go", and Roman didn't need telling twice, he walked quickly through the maze of corridors in the warehouse, as he nearer his room he passed two medics passed him, one carrying a bag of bloody fabric. The door to his room was open and he paused, Ruby lay on the bed, pale with an IV attached to her arm and Bandages on her wrists. With Adam Taurus, of all Faunus, in a protective stance in front of her. Roman took a deep breath "My god" he breathed before he started to cry.

**_AN: I know it's dark, but i lightens up next chapter, with more fluffy Ruby/Roman goodness (Don't worry they kiss and make up), I'll update soon and Please leave a review because they're always wonderful to read :) and don't forget to read E.G Maverick's Heartless in Red, it's a very good story honest :) _**


End file.
